


Wish Upon a Starfish

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Barry wanted to spend a relaxing evening with his boyfriends, unfortunately an alien gets in the way.





	Wish Upon a Starfish

“What are you doing?” Barry asked, in disbelief, he had opened the front door after a long day of work, only to find a Lantern messing with the Christmas tree. This wouldn’t have been strange if it had been John, who sometimes moved things around because they looked wrong to him. But it was Hal, who had not gotten involved with the tree at any point, claiming that it was because he was Jewish.

“Itty wanted to try being the star,” Hal said, with a wide grin on his face. “He’s cute, right?”

Cute might not have been the word that Barry used to describe an alien that looked like a mix of a starfish and a worm. His eyes traveled over to it involuntarily, and he was struck by how similar it was to the aliens he’d seen in movies as a kid, which then went on to eat people. He might have made fast friends with the Lanterns, which had soon developed into something more, but he couldn’t get used to that alien. Hal, of course, loved the creature and talked to it like it was a person. Maybe that was the weirdest thing about getting to know the Lantern, finding out how cute he could be.

At least when he wasn’t letting Itty nap in Barry’s sock drawer.

“Where’s John?” Barry asked with a strained smile, trying to change the subject.

“Working,” Hal made a face. “He doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

That was probably a Hal Rule, Barry thought, both of them loved the man, but whether it was through his intense sexual desires or his compulsive need for attention, he tended to burst in on you about five or six times a day. It was impossible to get anything done with him around. John was often much happier about Barry poking his head in when he was working because Barry wouldn’t try to distract him for hours.

John looked up when he pushed the door open. “Hey Bar,” he said, dropping a kiss on Barry’s forehead. “What’s going on?”

“Hm,” he nuzzled into the taller Lantern’s chest. “We have a starfish on our tree.”

John winced. “I’m not dealing with that. He’ll just say that it was Itty’s idea, and I don’t speak enough Ayrie to dispute it.”

Apparently deciding that that exact moment was the time to greet his boyfriend properly, John dragged Barry up so that he could meet his lips for a proper kiss.

Barry groaned against his mouth, relaxing into John’s arms.

“Well,” came a voice from behind them, the words were clearly spoken from around a piece of food. “Looks like you two are getting busy without me.” Hal swallowed whatever he was eating, and Barry got the impression that he was leaning against the doorframe casually as he spoke.

“We are not ‘getting busy,’” John snapped, “and the mince pies were not for this early in December, which I told you yesterday. I know you don’t listen when the Guardians give you orders, but you could at least listen to me!”

* * *

 

That evening, Barry’s eyes were having trouble staying open. They’d lit the fire, which was keeping the room comfortably warm, and he was cuddled right up against John’s side, the man’s arm holding him close.

Hal was dozing on the other end of the couch, keeping several meters between himself and John. He’d been avoiding his partner since their argument, being prone to drama. They were probably lucky that he hadn’t tried to escape to space, as he had after he’d forgotten Barry’s birthday. A soft snore escaped his mouth and Barry took a quick glance up at John’s face and realized that he was watching Hal too, his fingers twitching as if he wanted to pull him closer.

John was probably feeling a little guilty too, the argument had grown, issues from space that Barry had never even heard of had been flung out, but the moment that John had mentioned Hal’s brother had even made Barry wince. You couldn’t just do that.

But John looked so nervous that Barry found himself smiling up at him. “You should make the first move you know, he probably feels guilty too, and if he feels guilty…” he’d find an asteroid to hide out on somewhere in the universe, Hal tended to draw away when he felt guilty.

John swallowed, but nodded, tugging Hal right up against his other side. Hal’s eyes slowly began to open, making Barry worried that he would immediately pull away from the embrace, but to his surprise, Hal only burrowed his face into John’s chest and drifted back to sleep. Maybe he was just waiting for John to forgive him.

“My pec isn’t a pillow,” John muttered, but he made no effort to push Hal away. Probably too comfortable.

Barry’s eyes began to drift shut too, and he was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of the breathing of the two men that he loved.


End file.
